


Foiled By Fall

by MapleBreeze



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Autumn, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Merlin Kiss Fest, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBreeze/pseuds/MapleBreeze
Summary: Arthur decides to pick flowers as an anonymous gift for Merlin but is hit with the realization that it is Autumn and this is no longer a simple task.But this is only the first way his plan goes wrong.Written for The Merlin/Arthur Kiss Fest 2019 - Autumn
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 188
Collections: The Merlin/Arthur Kiss Fest 2019





	Foiled By Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before Arthur is king and Uther is still in power.  
> Also Arthur does not know about Merlin's magic.

Arthur stomped through the woods. _This is so stupid! Why did I decide to do this?_ Princes shouldn’t be searching in the forest for flowers, that was a job for servants _. Merlin should be doing this._ And he was back at his old problem. Merlin couldn’t be doing this because then he would essentially be getting his own gift. Arthur kicked a rock and it skidded into a nearby tree.

_Ugh, why did he think gathering flowers in the middle of Autumn would be a good idea?!_

He just thought it would be nice to get Merlin something today. He remembered how Merlin had smiled when he got flowers before. Arthur circled around a few more trees searching for anything, even the tiniest little bloom _. Well, maybe it didn’t matter anyway._ It was just meant to be a simple anonymous gift, nothing more. And he hoped Merlin wouldn’t see it as more than that. Well, it’s not as if he would leave a note or anything of the kind. He wouldn’t want Merlin getting the wrong idea.

Arthur looked behind another brown-leafed tree as the leaves rustled above him in the wind. He doubted Merlin would feel the same for him, especially if his rude comments were anything to go by. But then again, he was unpredictable, always surprising Arthur. He was a complete idiot, but at the same time he could say things wiser than a king. He could be gone for days and returned with half-baked excuses and a faraway look in his eyes left unexplained.

Since Arthur met him, he’d always been this way. Always this enigma he could never put his finger on no matter how hard he tried. He talked back to Arthur and seemed like a terrible servant, but then again, he was also the most loyal man he’d ever known.

Arthur didn’t know how it happened. How his curiosity and desire to understand his strange manservant grew into something more.

At first it was Merlin’s inability to use his proper titles and treatment that made him interested in the man. Arthur found it was a nice change to be treated like an equal. And the servant grew on him, despite his ridiculousness.

It was later as he watched the man’s strange behavior more closely, he noticed more. Not more that would help him understand his servant. No, but little things, like how his pale skin contrasted beautifully with his dark hair or that cheeky smile he would get when insulted Arthur once again. At first, Arthur did not know what to make of it. Why did he feel so attached and even attracted to a mere servant? But he knew he was much more than that to him.

But it wasn’t right. He didn’t know what to do. So, he did nothing. He resigned himself to hide it. And worked hard to keep his lingering eyes to himself. He figured it would be worse to lose Merlin if he found out rather than risk sharing his feelings. Plus, Arthur was never very good at that anyways. So, he stayed silent, letting their friendship take its natural course.

That’s where his plan came in. Although he did not want to risk making a move, he still wanted to make Merlin happy and see that nice smile more often. Then he remembered Merlin’s love of flowers and here Arthur was, out in the forest.

He passed through a clearing, pausing momentarily at another dead bush and a few colorful leaves he could’ve sworn were flowers. He kept walking. Again, and again he thought he saw something, but it was often to no avail.

The sun rose higher in the sky and Arthur slumped down on a rock. He couldn’t stay any longer, soon his absence from the castle would be noticed. _Maybe I should just forget the whole thing._ He looked up at the proud trees spilling their leaves. He watched one fall till it hit the base of a nearby tree surrounded by some bushes that looked rather colorful. He squinted at the area, then walked over. There it was.

Several yellow and white flowers were hidden by the truck of the tree, and Arthur gathered them immediately. He smiled; happy his morning hadn’t gone to waste after all. In another stroke of luck, there was a couple of tiny blue flowers by the bush. He hurriedly picked the small flowers. He had brought a piece of red ribbon and proceeded to tie it around the stems to hold the meek bouquet together.

First phase of the plan, complete.

\-------------------------

Arthur walked back to town with a spring in his step. Then went in through the gates to the upper town. He felt a bit foolish carrying the small bouquet through town. He dashed through the citadel, praying that others watching would think his gift for some visiting lady or pretty maiden. Then he made his way to the tower where the physician’s chambers lay.

Arthur ran up the steps. Gaius and Merlin were gone this morning with a case of sickness in the lower town. This was what he had planned on, both Merlin and Gaius out. Arthur planned to just walk in, put the flowers in Merlin’s room and leave. He continued up the steps and pushed open the door to the physician’s chambers, flowers clutched in his hand.

His plan was ruined. Ruined because he took too long looking for flowers at the completely wrong time. Merlin was there, sitting at a table in the middle of the room, fervently flipped through an old book.

Arthur made a move back to the door, but Merlin looked up.

“Uh Arthur, what are you doing here?” he asked. The man in question quickly moved his parcel behind his back. Arthur searched for words, but Merlin found them faster.

“What’s that behind your back?”

“I don’t have anything.” Arthur said, attempting to stuff them in the back of his belt. He raised his hands to prove innocence and the bouquet promptly tumbled out onto the floor. Merlin raised his eyebrows like Gaius was training him.

“Ah those, uh those are a secret.” Arthur said. “I mean it’s a secret who they’re from. Someone else uh asked me to deliver them to you.” Merlin got up from the table and picked up the bouquet at Arthur’s feet.

“Flowers? In the middle of fall?” he asked, turning them over in his hands. Arthur shrugged. “So, you know who got these for me?” Arthur nodded. “Well, who are they? Do I know them?”

“Uh yes,” Arthur replied, “but it’s supposed to be a secret.” Merlin gave him a look and moved closer to Arthur.

“Well I don’t think that person is doing a very good job of that.” Merlin said. Arthur began to panic; his plan was crumbling into pieces. Then Merlin moved even closer.

Before Arthur knew it, Merlin had a hand on his shoulder and swiftly closed the gap between them. He stood there, frozen in shock. He hadn’t dared to make move for years, and here he was kissing him.

The kiss didn’t last long, and Merlin pulled away abruptly. He looked up at Arthur’s stunned face and then down to the floor.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have… I thought you meant with the flowers that… uh never mind,” Merlin looked close to tears. “I’m so sorry Arthur, I’ll just go.” As he stepped to leave, Arthur grabbed hold of his arm.

“Wait.” Arthur said. “That _was_ what I meant, and what I wanted.” He said, mumbling the last part. It was Arthur who was looking ashamed now. He put his hand around Merlin’s that was holding the small bundle of flowers. “I got these for you, though it was supposed to be a secret. A Prince can’t be seen giving such things to his manservant.”

“Of course not, Sire.” Merlin replied grinning, with that cheeky smile of his.

“But no one has to know.” Arthur said cupping his hand around Merlin’s cheek. Merlin tossed the flowers on the nearby table before leaning in and pressing his lips to Arthur’s again. He wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist, finally feeling the man whose touch he most longed for.

They leaned in closer, losing themselves in the kiss. Neither wanted to let go of this moment that had always seemed like an improbable dream, one left for only late-night fantasies and longing glances. But every dream ends.

The chamber door banged open, and Gaius walked in. Both boys jumped apart. Gaius seemed a little shocked to say the least but then went in putting away his supplies as if nothing had happened. The prince and the servant exchanged a glance and walked over to where the physician stood.

“Um Gaius…” Merlin began. He answered with a classic eyebrow raise then said, “Boys, I didn’t see anything,” They shared a relived look for a moment. “But please be more careful around Uther.” They both nodded seriously.

Merlin walked Arthur to the door. “Thank you,” he began, “for the flowers and um for everything else.” He blushed. Arthur smirked, “I knew you’d be such a girl and like them.”

“You prat.” Merlin replied, giving Arthur a friendly slap on the shoulder. They laughed and exchanged another quick kiss before parting. Arthur walked down the steps. It felt like one of his dreams, but it was real now. He could still feel Merlin’s soft lips against his own.

Although Arthur’s plan might have gone awry, he didn’t mind. He wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> And a big thanks to the mods of this fest <3
> 
> Also feel free to comment and give feedback


End file.
